Treehouse
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week. Second prompt Treehouse. The imperfect proposal.


For YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x's Victorious Prompt week.

**Treehouse**

The half-Latina girl sat bored in her car at the campus parking lot. Waiting for her girlfriend. Drumming her fingers at the steering wheel to ease her nerves. Today would be the beginning of the week whom would change everything. Just keep her happy the entire week Tori thought to herself. Then the girl in question came stomping towards the car. A scowl gracing the beautiful face. Tori had always said to her girlfriend to not scowl, she would get wrinkles. Without a hey nor a kiss Jade just fasten the seatbelt and stared out of the window. A grumpy Jade wasn't easy to handle but Tori had learnt quickly a grumpy Jade was best to be left alone. So Tori only drove them to their apartment in silence.

Tori didn't knew what had changed Jade's mood. When Tori had drop off her in the morning she had been fine, but now she was ganiker then ever. There could be a lot of things, a project gone wrong, a test gone wrong or just plain bad classmates. Whatever it was it had ruin Tori's week. It had ruin Tori's plans.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tori asked while staring at the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

"It would be nice if you for once could cook," Jade snapped while stomping away.

Tori let out a sigh, really Jade? She never cooked? The half-Latina cooked, just not that often. But it wasn't like Jade was some poor housewife whose only purpose was to clean and cook. Starting with the dishes, making sure to make a lot of noise Tori let out her anger at the china. Stupid, little ganky Jade. What was her problem? Neither could she be an adult about it and talk it out, like normal people. Always was it up to the brunette to practically drag the words out of the goth girl.

When Jade came back to the kitchen after an hour or so that scowl was still so perfectly there. Leaning against the door frame, arms crossing her chest she stared at Tori, a certain hatred mixed with loved kind of glare. It was hard to explain but so was Jade.

"You're just going to watch me do all the work here?! You can't even do something to help?" Tori asked her girlfriend whom only shrugged her shoulders.

"What are we eating?" Jade asked, ignoring Tori's stares.

"Well I've cleaned the whole place up, I think it shouldn't be me whom should cook," Tori stated while angrily throwing the dishrag.

"I've been in school the entire day while you haven't done anything," Jade viciously snapped.

"Well it's not my fault my career actually exist, unlike someone else here whom then have to go to school." As soon the insult left Tori's lips she knew she hit a sensitive spot. That Tori's career had hit off so well while Jade's hadn't wasn't something to rub into someone's face. Especially your girlfriend whom you're supposed to love.

"I can't fucking believe you," Jade said and turned around, slamming the door on her way into the bedroom.

This wasn't a great start on Tori's week. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! When Jade was impossible and acted hellish all Tori really wanted to do was to smash Jade's face into a mirror, rip off some limbs and kick her a couple of times in the stomach. But she didn't do it. Mostly because if she would do it Jade would still somehow be able to make the half-Latina lie in a pile of her own blood.

It was hard to not act on those feelings, really it was. That was why the insults escaped Tori's mouth. Did Tori enjoy to hurt Jade's feelings and self-esteem? Of course she didn't! She loved her but to live constantly with the pale girl and her temper made Tori loose hers. Tori knew if she wanted to save her week she needed to fix this. She needed to apologise, and what better way was there then to order her favourite food, beg on her knees for forgiveness and maybe but just maybe have some make-up sex. There wasn't any better way, Tori was confident in that.

Ordering the food was easy. Getting it was easy. Walking towards their bedroom was easy. Facing Jade was a little harder.

"Jade listen to me," Tori said while knocking lightly on the door. After the girls first big fight in the apartment the half-Latina had taken away all the locks on all the doors, except from the bathroom. Or else she had realised she wasn't able to get inside anywhere.

"I'm sorry, I have your favourite food," Tori said while walking into the bedroom. On the floor was Jade, cutting up photos, newspaper and such.

The brunette sat down next to raven-haired girl and offered her some food. The said girl took it but threw it at Tori. The half-Latina didn't need to be told twice she wasn't welcome there.

Stepping into the shower Tori was boiling with rage. That little vicious bitch. She was a little thing whom hopefully would fall down the stairs tomorrow on her way out. Sure Tori had said one bad comment but was it really that bad she was worth getting food thrown in her face?

Changing into pyjamas it was Tori's time to stump to her directions. In to the kitchen to get her some tea. Into the living room to see one of her soap operas. Her week was ruined. There wasn't any chance in hell it would work. It was just as good to cancel the whole thing. Obviously Jade didn't trust Tori well enough to tell what the hell was wrong with the girl. Obviously the girls had both too much of temper to make an healthy relationship. Obviously they needed to work some things out.

Stomping angrily into the bedroom Jade was already in bed, probably sound asleep. Tori snarled while getting herself comfortable in the bed. By this hour Tori was so fed-up with Jade's bullshit she didn't even want to smash Jade's brain out anymore. And that said a lot. Silence fell and then Tori heard a mutter. Whom sounded awful lot like an apology.

"I'm sorry Tor," Jade muttered out.

Turning around Tori could see the girl laying and staring at her.

"I'm sorry for behaving like I did today," Jade said again.

Tori could only smile, she got herself an apology. Everything was okay again.

"It's okay baby. I guess I'm sorry too..." Tori said, always wanting to be the bigger person.

"It's just that today was a really, really awful day," Jade said avoiding looking straight at Tori.

Tori whom had been together a long time with Jade knew when something was wrong. She knew she should be alarmed. Jade was never the one to back out of complaining. Jade lived for to be able to complain to everyone about her day, how the world was filled with idiots and other stupid creatures. If Jade didn't complain about how bad her day was, something was really, really bad.

"What happen?" Tori asked, not being able to hide the worry and concern.

"Someone has written a book," Jade said, her voice shivering. She was close to tears! Immediately Tori was sitting up, lighting the lights in the room.

"Tell me," the half-Latina demanded. If someone hurt her baby they would pay. It was just that simple.

"It's about me." At this Jade was holding back a sob. "It's about how you can date me."

"What?!"

"The title is, How to date the infamous Jade West and keep her happy. Someone has made fun of me, written a book about it and then spread it around the entire campus!"

Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who knew that much about being together with Jade that wasn't her? Who could even be able to write such thing?

"Let me see," Tori demanded.

Jade gave it to Tori whom skimmed it through. It wasn't as much as it was a book as it was a report. Someone had mocked Jade in every way possible. Even though, honestly some of the tips on how to keep Jade happy in a relationship Tori used.

"What is wrong with your classmates?!" Tori cried out after have red the whole thing. "Are you going at a collage or middle school?!"

"I don't know! Why do you get angry at me for?!"

"Because when shit like this happens you go to your partner, you don't pick a fight or throw food in their faces!"

"I wanted to melt this alone. I can't run to you every time something bad happen!"

"But you should. That is what it means by being in a committed relationship. For fuck's sake Jade we're living together. If this kind of shit can make us fight until we're bloody does it then mean we should live together?"

After Tori's question it was silence. No one really dear to say something. But Tori had a valid point, Jade could see that but she wanted to live together with Tori. So she needed to change, talk to Tori instead of treating her awful.

"Sorry... You're right... I'm just not use to-"

"Jade, this is also my first really committed relationship yet I have never thrown food in my partner's face. You need to try harder and when something like this happens you share, we talk and together we hunt the asshole down and kill him."

"You make it sound so simple."  
>"I've watched a lot of Bones, I know how to get away with murder" Tori excused herself.<p>

"No, I meant with the whole relationship thing."

"Jade, every normal person knows this because they grew up to become normal living feeling creature. I know you have it hard sometimes to understand what feelings are, and opening up but you need to try," Tori joked which made her earn a light punch at the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for? I've given you a lecture, now sleep. I'm pretty tired plus I have this photo shoot tomorrow so I need my beauty sleep."

"So you're beauty sleep is more important then your girlfriend?" Jade teased but Tori only laid down, dragging Jade with her.

"Sleep, we'll deal with this tomorrow."

The next morning went suspiciously good. Everyone was happy and in time. Tori red the stupid paper or whatever it was and tried to figure out who it was. All it was signed with was monster. Who called themselves monster?! Tori tried to go through everyone they knew who could possibly write this kind of thing. Cat was too sweet to do it. Robbie didn't have the guts, plus he didn't go to that collage. André wouldn't do this because Jade was Tori's girlfriend. Beck... Well he knew a lot about her but he couldn't do it, could he?

"What do you got there?" Beck asked.

"Just some stupid paper," Tori answered, and gave the paper to Beck.

"Shit, who does this?" He asked after skimming through it.

"Don't know but it left me to deal with a ganky Jade whom later burst out in tears."

"It signed with monster, who do you think it is?" Beck asked.

Tori only shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. But this ruined my entire week Beck," Tori whined.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, more interested in his phone then Tori's complains.

"I had planned... On proposing to her..."

"What?!" Beck asked in shock.

"Yeah, you know ask her to marry me."

"I know what propose means."

"And I knew that I would have to warm her up to the thought, and personality to get her to say yes but now when this has come in the way I can't propose. She'll decline," Tori complained.

"Tor... Are you guys really, like really ready for marriage. Getting married in a young age is very, very stupid."

Tori let out a sigh before she started: "You're right. But I also know that Jade is the one for me. I also know that I want to show her that and this is the only way I know..."

"Maybe just telling her... You guys live together, what will a ring on the left ring finger change?"

"I don't know..." Tori sighed, knowing Beck in his douche manners was after all right.

"Wait just a few years. She'll come around and then it will be easier to propose to the infamous impossible Jade West."

Tori nodded and felt a little downhearted. She had planned this so well and she had fail so well too.

Picking up Jade that afternoon went better then expected. She complained, and complained about her day. Tori nodded, agreed and put another yeah here and there.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked straightforward, as she always seems to be.

"Nothing... Do you know whom has written this?" Tori asked, not wanting to discuss her and her moodiness.

"No clue, but can't we just drop it?"

"Drop it?!"

"I don't see a point in running around searching for this douchebag, it will clearly lead to no good."

Tori was speechless the least. What the actually fuck. Jade just wanted to drop it? She had never wanted to drop anything in her entire life. Not as long as Tori had known her. Maybe then Beck was right. Maybe it was too early for them to get married because clearly they didn't knew each other like soulmates should.

"Fine..." Tori said rather dejected. She knew that in the end, if Jade's mind was set to it, it was bound to happen.

But Tori had this great plan in mind, almost everything was set up so why don't just stick to the plan and at the end of the week just not propose.

So Tori did what she did best, charm Jade. Small surprises that guarantee Tori Jade was on a good mood the entire week out. But still there was something bothering Jade. Tori had no idea what to do. Nor what to say. Everything came out wrong and everything end up in a fight. It was an awful bad week. When the weekend came Tori drove them to the suburbs, a house where her aunt lived. On the backside was a beautiful garden with this big old tree in it. There had Tori and her cousins one bored afternoon built a treehouse. Sure the thing was unstable and Tori was still astonished the thing was still intact.

"What is this?" Jade asked in horror.

"You'll see," Tori said, not even trying to hide the smirk.

"I'm not going up there. It's going to fall apart if a wind blows strong enough."

"Come on Jade, it is I whom has built it," Tori said proud so evident in her voice.

"Then I know for sure I shouldn't get up there," Jade teased but the horror was still there in her eyes.

"I promise it's safe," Tori said, reaching out a hand to help her up.

There was a moment of hesitation but she took it. Which oddly enough gave Tori some kind of hope. Even if they had had a week full of fights, of silly thing, almost wanting to rip each other's head off they still trusted each other.

When Jade had crawled inside she saw the beautiful setting inside. Candles were lit up and a dinner was set for them.

"Wow... This is unsafe..." Jade said almost wanting to throw herself out of the treehouse. Lit candles everywhere in a treehouse, made out of wood. How flammable wasn't wood?! Did Tori want to kill her? Had she been too mean to the girl?

"Come on, I promised you it was safe and I promise you again it's safe," Tori said a grin growing more and more. Jade so scared of treehouses, who knew?

"Why have you brought me up here?" Jade asked suspiciously.

Tori had always wanted to be proposed in one of the most romantic ways, she had always dreamt of this big wedding. Turning gay wasn't exactly the plan but it wasn't impossible to work around it. She would still have her romantic proposal and her big wedding. Even if it meant she would go down on one knee and pop the question. But now, in the treehouse everything seemed so right but yet so wrong. They weren't ready for marriage. They weren't ready for every responsibility that family life meant. They were too young. They were meant to enjoy some of the youth before they settled down. And that was why Tori didn't propose but instead broke her aunt's rule by having sex in the treehouse instead.

"You know Tori... I wasn't prepare for that."

"For what?" Tori asked.

"You inviting me into a treehouse, screwing me, and then telling me about your aunt's number one rule."

"The treehouse was a special house for all of us."

"It was?"

"Yeah, we built it ourselves and we were so proud so we wanted to show it to everyone. Then it just became something for my cousins to bring their girlfriends to and then my aunt was very strict with no sex up here."

"Why?"

"She was scared it would break."

"How?!"

"You know... A lot of jumping, and... Such."

"But how is that any different from when you crawl up here?"

"Um... I don't know. Don't ask me, ask her!"

"I will," Jade said with a scary determination.

"You know how you said how I should change... Become more open, talk to you..." Jade began, trying to stumble after words so she could put this in a good way.

"Yes, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes... I know who whom wrote the paper about me... Tori we have a huge problem with Cat."


End file.
